Sentimientos Encontrados
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Oneshot -Lucy desde la última misón había hablado mucho con Gray, Natsu se ponía celoso. Luego por cosas de la vida Natsu se da cuenta de quien realmente había fallado.


Sentimientos encontrados

_''Desde la última misión, Gray y Lucy han estado muy juntos porque Gray la había salvado, pero cuántas veces yo no la salvé a ella ?!, por qué está con él y no conmigo ?! '' _El Drgaon Slayer pensaba mirando desde lo lejos sentado en una mesa, sentía que la sangre le hervía, tenía ganas de irse y romperle la cara al mago de hielo. Lucy se sonrrojaba y reía, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar porque, _''seguro ese pervertido le debe estar coqueteando'' _volvió a pensar.

-Natsu ! -gritó una peliblanca.

-Oi, Lissana -saludó con la mano.

-Natsu... qué te sucede estás raro ? -custionó Lissana inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

-Por qué raro ? -extrañado por la pregunta.

-Porque estás aquí sentado y además cuando estábamos en el parque me dijiste que venías por una misión y veo que no estás haciendo nada -frunció el ceño.

-Ah...cierto se me había olvidado -dijo sobándose un poco la cabeza.

-Lo ves ! algo te sucede?

-Bueno, me voy debo elegir una misión -dijo corriendo hacia el tablero llamando a Happy para que lo siguiera.

-Entonces que haremos ? -preguntó el mago de fuego.

-Mira éste Natsu, la recompesa es de una llave de plata y 200.000 jewels.

-Entonces haremos este -dijo con estuciasmo y levantando una mano .

-Aye Sir ! -dijo el gato azul levantando una pata.

-Luce...! -corriendo hacia la maga estelar.

-Que sucede Natsu ? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mira tenemos una nueva misión y la recompesa es de una lla y 200.000 jewels.

Lucy estaba analizando, lo que acababa de decir su compañero, 1 llave, 200.000 jewels casi 3 meses para pagar su renta.

-Claro -dijo con seguridad- pero...

-Qué sucede Lucy ? -preguntó .

-Natsu ya elegiste para tu misión -gritó Lissana.

-Sí aquí la tengo -dijo levantando una mano.

-Etto... -dijó Lucy.

-Lucy...! tengo una misión mira.

Gray puso la hoja de la misión en la cara, Lucy leyó atentamente, en la recompesa no había llave pero la paga era buena, además no quería ir...

-Oye playbol yo le pregunté primero ! -dijo Natu con fuego en su mano.

-Estas celoso? jaja que lástima porque irá conmigo -afirmó Gray .

-Natsu vamos a ir a la misión ? -preguntó Lissana con inociencia.

Lucy apretó su puño y mordió su labio inferior reteniendo la ira, desde que llegó Lissana los únicos momentos en los que podía estar con su compañero era en las misiones y cuando se colaba por su casa, pero últimamente Lissana hasta se iba en las misiones y con las únicas personas con las que podían estar eran Gray y Wendy porque Erza había ido a una misión que tardaría como 3 meses .

-Iré con Gray, lo siento Natsu -Dijo Lucy agarrando del brazo a Gray .

-Pero...Luce -dijo Natsu desilucionado.

-Lucy...ven con nosotros -insistió el gato.

-Entonces iré con Natsu y Happy -Lissana afirmó.

-Sí, después de todo Natu necesita de alguien que este cerca de él -tristemente dijo Lucy .

-Te lo dije cerebro de llama -Gray empezó a molestar.

-Ya callate princesa del hielo -enfadado y celoso.

Gray y Natsu así empezaron una pelea hasta que Lucy y Lissana los separaron porque tenían que aceptar las misiones. Así fue como Lucy y Gray se fueron al día siguiente para completar su misión y Lissana arratró a Natsu para que entre al tren para su misión seguidos por Happy.

En toda la misión Natsu estaba triste, no quería ni pelear, era otro Natsu a lo que preocupó a Lissana y a Happy.

-Natsu, estás bien ? -preguntó Lissana .

-Natsu...-dijo preocupado Happy.

-Estoy bien, voy a salir un rato, quiero estar sólo -dicho esto Natsu salió de lugar en dónde se encontraban.

Natsu había llegaod aun claro, se acostó en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, estaba viendo las estrellas, las estrellas que le hacían recordar a Lucy, pero con la simple imagen de que Lucy debe estar con Gray atrapando a unos bandidos riendo siendo feliz pero no con él , hacía que todo de él se pusiera furioso, a veces cuanod peleaba remataba con los pobres bandidos que había tenido en frente, Gray ... por qué Lucy eligió irse con Gray y no conmigo ? ...qué estaba mal ?. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente pero una suave voz lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Natsu... -salió Lissana

-Que sucede Lis ? -preguntó tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Natsu yo quiero decirte -Lissana se ruborizo - perdón .

-Por qué pides perdón -preguntó sorprendido y parándose mirando fijamente a la peliblanca quien bajo la mirada.

-P-por q-qué yo... estaba celosa de Lucy y te aparté de ella -dijo Lissana triste - ella no es mala, y me di cuenta que cuando no estás con ella, tú ya no eres el Natsu que conozco -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lissana... -Natsu estaba con los ojos abiertos, es cierto casi no le veía a Lucy por estar con Lissana, no era Lucy la quien lo había cambiado por Gray sino él, él había fallado.

-Natsu ... está bien si me odias -finalizó Lissana entre sollozos.

-Lissana... yo no podría odiarte... tu eres mi amiga de la infancia pero gracias me hiciste aclarar las dudas que tenía en mi mente , claro siempre seguiremos como hermanos y te protegeré de todo -finalizó con una sonrisa .

-Gra-gracias Natsu ... volvamos que Happy debe estar preocupado -dijo ya mas tranquila la peliblanca .

-Claro ! -dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Así Natsu y Lissana se fueron donde se habían quedado la peliblanca y el gato se habían dormido mientras cierto cazador de dragones estaba pensando en como podía pedirle disculpas a la maga celestial .

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Natsu y Lissana vieron por todo el gremio para buscar a la maga celestial, pero todavía no había llegado lo que preocupo a Natsu. Después de dos días, Natsu estaba en la barra y Mira le estaba hablando cuando Gajeel llegó .

-Qué pasa Salamander, extrañas a conejita ? -en ton burlón .

-Callate -respondió un poco molesto .

-Tranquilo, eso te lo mereces por como la lastimaste, me dolió mucho cuando la vi llorar y luego vi a Levy llorar con ella -respondió un poco molesto.

-Qu-qué... Luce... -sorprendido por lo que le había contado Gajeel .

-Mira Natsu las mujeres son como flores, si las tratas bien florecerán-declaró tranquilo Gajeel.

-Perdón... -bajo la cabeza.

-No es a mí a quien deberías pedir perdón .

Lissana que había llegado con Mirajane había escuchado la conversación, sintió una punzada en el corazón, Lucy no era mala, al contrario siempre le había ayudado en todo y para no lastimarla diciéndole sus sentimientos que sentía hacia Natsu ella se había callado todo este tiempo, que clase de amiga era ? .

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se habían abierto, habían llegado Gray y Lucy, Gray estaba con una sonrisa, mientras Lucy saludaba a todos. Lissana fue corriendo hacia Lucy y la abrazó, Lucy se sorprendió ante esta reacción y Gray solo miró y solo sonrió tiernamente.

-Lo siento, los siento de verdad Lucy, no quisé no quisé lastimarte -apretó mas fuerte Lissana a Lucy mientras lloraba.

-Esta bien -dijo Lucy para consolarla y abrazándola bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu.

Así pasaron las cosas Lucy había saludado a todos pero menos a Natsu que se había ido .

En la noche Lucy se fue a su casa se baño y estaba lista para irse a la cama, hasta que sintió unos brazos que la abrazaron por la cintura.

-Perdóname Luce.. -susurró natsu

Lucy volteó para mirarlo, se dió cuenta que tenía la cabeza baja, sus ojos no se los podían ver, era de verdad este Natsu ?

-Natsu...

-Perdóname, yo no te había dado la atención suficiente -continuó.

-Natsu, esta bien -dijo un poco triste pero feliz a la vez.

-No, no esta bien Lucy te fallé

-Oye levanta la cabeza, este no eres tú Natsu, si te digo que está bien está bien -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para Natsu .

-Lucy... sabes cuando pesaba en ti me molestaba el hecho que te hayas ido con Gray, qué hicieron? -preguntó Natsu tratando de no sonar celoso y con una sonrisa no muy estable.

-Natsu ... pues sólo hablamos de como podía el declararse a Juvia y la verdad es muy bueno, él me pedía que actuará como Juvia para ver como podría declararse y en la misión tan solo derrotamos a los bandidos, pasamos como amigos ni nada más ni nada menos, él me contaba sus charlas con Juvia mientras yo le aconsejaba, porque es pésimo en el amor -declaró Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Lucy, entonces Gray y yo somos parecidos en cierto modo -dijo ruborizado.

-Por qué lo dices ? -preguntó extrañada por su rubor.

-Porque no se como decirle mis sentimientos a una persona importante para mi -declaró

-Tan sólo debes decirle -dijo Lucy pensando que Natsu no sabía como declararse con Lissana.

-Está bien, Lucy...yo... te quiero... -dijo abrazándola con fuerza- no te quiero perder nunca y no quiero que te vayas con otro.

-N-natsu -quedó impresionada por el gesto de Dragon Slayer - Natsu yo también te quiero.

-Luce...-Natsu abrió sus ojos, era normal de todos modos, él supo de sus propios sentimientos por los celos que le causaba verle a la rubia con otro, jamás se imaginaría que ella también sentía lo mismo .

-Natsu... y tu que hiciste con Lissana en la misión -se apartó de Natsu, tirándole una mirada de muerte.

-Jeje...etto...Lucy...nada malo tan solo me confesó sus sentimientos, pero ya aclaramos las cosas, Lucy quieres ser mi n-novia ? -preguntó con su cara roja y con una mano en la cabeza.

-Sí, sí quiero Natsu -Lucy lo abrazó a lo que él también respondió a su abrazo feliz por ser aceptado.

Natsu dejó una mano en la cintura de la chica y rió con la pregunta de hace rato, ella podía ser tenebrosa cuando se ponía celosa mejor tenía cuidado, ella hizo un mohín .

-Qué?.

-Te vez hermosa celosa -respondió.

-Vamos Natsu dejemos de soñar soy hermosa en todo lo que hago.

-Si...claro... pero esa belleza solo para mi -contestó natsu a lo que la chica se ruborizó.

A natsu le encantó ese rubor y la besó, ella rodeó su cuello con su brazos acercándole mas mientras el la agarró por la cintura, estaban pegados. Natsu sintió que su temperatura subía mas y mas, no la quería soltar nunca, sus ojos, sus boca, sus caricias todo era de él ahora. Natsu y Lucy tenían un lijero rubor cada vez mas apasionaban el besó... esa noche ...7 de julio...sería inolvidable para ellos .

Al día siguiente se fueron al gremio hicieron oficial su relación, Gray también con Juvia. Luego de un timepo Mirajane y Laxus son pareja, Lissana se gustaba de Freed, Gajeel le confesó su amor a Levy a lo que está correspondió mientras que Jet y Droy sufrían... Las cosas eran felices en Fair Tail era normal de nuevo, todos juntos el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail fue reconocido, Natsu y Lucy sin duda todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer, pero eso no importaba Lucy sabía que Natsu siempre la iba a proteger como ella siempre iba a estar con él .

...

**Chicos ! este One Shot de NaLu realmente escuché una música y de la nada se me ocurrió esta idea para esta hermosa pareja *-* .**

**Eso era todo espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos lo que han leído . :***

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima**


End file.
